Digestion, föreläsningsanteckningar 1
=Digestionsfysiologi= Föreläsnng av Carina Mallard, professor Institutionen för Neurovetenskap och Fysiologi. Sahlgrenska akademin, Göteborgs universitet, =image:DF 1.jpg= På ett sätt kan man säga att hela mag- och tarmkanalen är som ett långt rör. Men inte ett öppet rör, muskler, sfinktrar delar upp rörsystemet. = = =Digestion= * Översikt av magtarmkanalens uppbyggnad och funktioner * Reglering: nervös och hormonell * Motorik * Munhålan – Sekretion, nedbrytning * Magsäck – Sekretion, motorik och nedbrytning * Tunntarm, Lever, Galla, Bukspottkörtel – Sekretion, nedbrytning och upptag * Tjocktarm – Sekretion, lagring, eliminering Översikt Mag- och tarmkanalen image:DF 2.jpg Sfinktrar delar upp systemet och reglerar hur mycket föda som går från en del till en annan. En vid övre delen av matstrupen, en mellan magsäck och strupen sk. övre magmunnen, en som kallas för den nedre magmunnen, den sitter mellan magsäck och tunnramen och heter pylorus. Det finns också sfinktrar mellan de olika segmenten i tarmpaketet och slutligen nere vid rektum för att styra hur restprodukterna lämnar kroppen. Anatomi - magtarmkanalen image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-04 kl. 12.15.32.png Bilden ovan visar uppbyggnaden av tarmen. Inners ligger lumen där finns körtlar som sekrerar ämnen som behövs för att bryta ner maten. Musklerna behövs för tarmens rörelser. Muskellagren består av två lager. Det inre lagret går cirulärt runt om tarmen och minskar dess lumen då det drar ihop sig. Det andra lagret ligger längs med tarmen och förkortar den då den kontraherar. Det finns också gott om både vener och artärer för att frakta näring och slaggprodukter. Det gula på bilden är nerver. Det finns ett speciellt nervsystem i tarmväggen som är lokalt, det kallas för det enteriska nätverket dessa nerver ligger som ett flätverk längst med tarmväggen. En del av dessa nervtrådar går in till mukosan och styr körtlarna och en del styr motoriken i tarmen. Mag-tarmkanalens funktioner =1. Näringsupptag= a) Nedbrytning: sker både mekaniskt och kemiskt # Mekanisk: tuggning, motorik. Viktigt att födan rent mekaniskt kan flyttas. # Kemisk: HCl, enzymer b) Absorption: stora sammansatta molekyler måste brytas ner för att kunna tas upp i tarmen # Kolhydrater - Monosackarider (snabba och långsamma, ej livsnödvändig man klarar sig utan) # Protein - Peptider och aminosyror, # Fett - Fria fettsyror, monoglycerider, olja ger mer energi än tex socker (fett är nödvändig för att klara oss, det bygger upp cellmembran och ger oss energi) =2. Barriär= a) Skydd mot mikroorganismer och skadliga ämnen som följer med maten. Föda går rakt in i kroppen, ett välorganiserat skydd behövs för att inget ska kunna komma mellan tarmceller. Även slemmet ger ett skydd. # ”Tight junction proteins” finns i princip alla epitel # Mukus (slem) genom hela mag tarm kanal för att skydda oss finns även ett immunförsvar i magtarmkanalen för att skydda oss vi kommer gå igenm det lite grann men ej i detalj image:DF 3.jpg image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-04 kl. 12.16.24.png Radioaktiva vätskor har använts för att mäta hur lång tid det tar för föda att passera genom kroppen. Slående är att maten kan ligga i tjocktarmen i flera dygn. Tjocktarmen kan lagra föda länge. Högre upp i systemet är det viktigt att det rör på sig snabbt. Annars riskerar man att bli sjuk. =Sekretion och vätskebalans= image:DF 4.jpg Det frisätts ganska mycket vätska under digestionen. 1,5 liter saliv från munnen, från magsäcken ungefär 2 liter, paneras frisätter ungefär 1,5 liter och galla ca 0,5 liter och ca 1 liter från tunntarmen. Kroppen är sedan mycket bra på att reabsorbera vätskan. Tunntarmen tar upp 6,5 liter vätska och tjocktarmen ca 1,9 liter. Om återupptag inte fungerar blir man alltså mycket uttorkad. Ett exempel på det är vid diarré. Nedbrytning och upptag av näringsämnen image:DF 5.jpg Bilden visar de ämnen som kroppen tar emot, epitelcellerna i slemhinnan i tarmen och slutligen det som går ut i blodet. Kolhydrater måste brytas ner till glykos eller sukros för att det ska kunna bli monosckarider (glukos och fruktos). Kroppen kan inte ta upp en sammansatt kolhydrat utan att först bryta ner den. Detta kan inte ske om inte speciella enzymer finns, i detta fall (kolhydrater) krävs amylas. På samma sätt med protein, det behöver brytas ner till peptider eller aminosyror och för det krävs peptidaser eller proteaser eller. Fett bryts ner av lipas till fria fettsyror eller glycerol (det krävs mest energi för att bryta ner fett). Barriär Slemlager i magtarmkanalen, produceras av olika typer av epitelceller. Det finns ingen slemproduktion i slemhinnan i munnen. mun och matstrupe har i princip inte något skydd, endast ett epitel lager * Magsäck - skydd mot saltsyran. Där finns två lager av slem. Ett "unstired layer" som ligger mot slemhinnan och ett lösare lager utåt. * Tunntarm - ett mer uppluckrat slemlager. Detta för att födan ska kunna nå tarmvili för att kunna tas upp. * Tjocktarm - även här finns ett dubbellager. Det skyddar bland annat mot bakterier. image:DF 6.jpg Barriär - Tight junction proteiner image:DF 7.jpg Tight junctions, är som små dragkedjor som håller ihop cellerna så att inget kan komma mellan. (Kan öppnas vid behov, men normalt är de stängt.) Barriär - immunförsvar, ett kraftigt immunologiskt försvar GALT (gut associated lymphoid tissue) ligger längst tunntarmen M celler tar upp och introducerar till immunceller som B och T celler image:DF 8.jpg Det gröna i bilden ovan ska visa lymfocyter (exempelvis B-celler och T-celler) som kan reagera på antigen. Det finns även mer innata celler som exempelvis NK-celler som kan bekämpa olika typer av bakterier som kommer in med maten. Dessa typer av celler sitter samlade i något som kallas för Payer's patch eller Peyers plack på svenska och är alltså ansamlingar av lymfatisk vävnad i tarmväggen. Reglering av mag-tarmkanalen ='Nervös'= __Autonoma nervsystemet (ANS)__ * Parasympatiska grenen - fungera mer gas. ("Rest and digest") ökar aktevering i mag-tarm kanal * Sympatiska grenen - dämpande vad det gäller mag- och tarmkanal. ("Fight or flight") minskar akteveringen i mag tarm kanal __Enteriska nervsystemet (ENS)__ ° ''' '''Plexus Myentericus reglerar hastighet och kontraktion Plexus Submucosus reglerar sekretion och absorption * Lokalt nervsystem i mag- och tarmkanalen - det som ligger som ett flätverk runt tarmen. Har olika funktioner, oftast stimulerande då det ökar den motoriska aktiviteten i tarmen. Agerar lokalt. ='Hormonell - nästan alla hormoner finns i tarmen. Det är en mycket komplicerad reglering, men vi behöver kunna om dessa fyra.'= * Gastrin – stimulerar saltsyra produktion från magsäck * Cholecystokinin (CCK) – stimulerar digestion enzymer från pankreas och galla från gallblåsan, har även effekt på magsäcken- * Sekretin – stimulerar bikarbonat sekretion, buffrar saltsyra. * Somatostatin – inhibitorisk, blockerar många effekter och fungerar som broms i systemet. Nervös reglering av magtarmkanalen * Sympatiska nervsystemet: __'minskar'__ motorik och sekretion * Parasympatiska nervsystemet: __'ökar'__ motorik och sekretion * Enteriska nervsystemet (ENS): oftast stimulerande lokalt nervsystem i magtarmkanalen som består av ett nätverk av flätliknande nervvävnad belägna i matstrupens, i magsäckens och i tarmrörets vägg. Autonoma nervsystemet Den neven som påverkar mest parasympatiskt vad det gäller mag- och tarmkanalen är vagusnerven. Sympatiskt sker det oftast en inhibitorisk effekt av sympatikus. Omkoppling sker via den sympatiska gränssträngen. image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-04 kl. 12.17.41.png Enteriska Nervsystemet (ENS) image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-04 kl. 12.17.53.png längst in mukosa lamina propria, muskel lager (2lager muskler långitunellt och ett cirkulärt) * Magtarmkanalens motorik är till stor del reglerade av lokala 'ENS' reflexer. Motoriken kan styras lokalt i tarmen via 'ENS'. En nervsignal kan komma in och sedan kopplas om och sedan skickas vidare till en annan del av tarmen. Något om har hänt längre upp påverkar tarmen längre ner. Det är inget vi behöver tänka på och detta kan ske utan inblandning av CNS eller ANS. * ENS har dock återkopplingar till CNS och högre upp till hjärnan via långa autonoma reflexer. Om vi blir rädda eller annat så kan det alltså gå signaler från CNS och hjärnan som påverkar tarmen. Även om vi exempelvis skulle få i oss något giftigt så går det signaler till ENS som skickar vidare signaler om det det till CNS och hjärnan. Det röda på bilden nedan visar 'plexus myentericus' som styr motoriken finns från matstrupen ner till rektum. Det blå på bilden nedan visar 'plexus submucosus', börjar nedanför magsäcken och det är alltså framför allt där som utsöndrings av enzymer med mera sker. image:DF 9.jpg image:DF 10.jpg Bilden visar hur olika signaler kopplar på olika nivåer. Högst upp är hjärnan och sedan kommer sympatikus och parasympatikus, det enteriska nervsystemet (i tarmväggen) och effektorsystemet. Exempelvis då en substans i lumen stimulerar en receptor, en mottagarprotein och en signal går till ENS som antingen skickar signalen uppåt eller lokalt via ENS till en annan del av tarmen som då till exempel frisätter en substans. Om det till exempel kommer en massa föda, kan det enteriska nätverket ge signal om att en annan del av tarmen behöver relaxeras för att kunna ta emot maten. Kommunikation både nedifrån och upp och tvärt om samt längst med tarmen för att vi ska få en optimal matsmältning. Exempel på kort sensorisk ENS reflex image:DF 11.jpg Bilden ovan ska visa tarmslemhinnan och vili. En signal kan gå vidare, via en eller flera omkopplingar. Signalerna som sker via ENS som ligger lokalt i väggen är mycket viktiga för att reglera den lokala miljön i tarmen. Exempel på hormonell reglering Hormon frisätts via blodet, det är alltså ett långsammare system. I bilden nedan tänker man sig att det skett en ökning av vätejoner (HCL) i lumen. Då vill man öka bikarbonatproduktionen för att balansera upp det. Det går då en signal från slemhinnan som producerar sekretin som frisätts till blodkärlen i slemhinnan som fraktar sekretinet vidare till andra delar av magsäcken som kan öka bikarbonatproduktionen, frisättningen för att dämpa effekten av syran. Sekretinet kan även gå till bukspottkörteln som är duktig på att producera bikarbonat. image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-04 kl. 12.18.41.png Tarmens Motorik Viktigt för att bryta ner ämnen och blanda in enzymer och andra ämnen som kan komma åt och göra sitt jobb. Det knådas som en deg. image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-04 kl. 12.18.52.png media type="youtube" key="Ujr0UAbyPS4" Segmentation: Lokala sammandragningar som aktiveras genom distorsion av tarmväggen. Blandnings-motorik. Peristaltik: Kontraktionsvågor som förflyttar tarminnehållet genom magtarmkanalen. De längsgående fibrerna som aktiveras. ENS är viktigt för dessa rörelser. Regleras av Pacemaker celler __Interstitiala celler of Cajal__ i muskelaturen i mag tarm systemet Migrating Motor Complex (MMC) – storstädning i magtarmkanalen, sker när det inte finns något i tarmen * När tarmen är tom (tex på natten) sker en kraftig peristaltisk kontraktionsvåg från magsäcken och genom hela tarmen ända ner till anus, ca 2-3 gånger per natt. * Detta är en viktig skyddsmekanism som avlägsnar icke-nedbruten föda, bakterier och utsöndringar. Man vet inte hur detta initieras. Normalt är det distension, allts att tarmen töjs då det finns mat i tarmen, men här är det alltså tvärt om. Munhålan image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-04 kl. 12.19.18.png Spottkörtlar * Sekrerar ca 1 – 1.5 liter saliv per dygn * Viloproduktion: ca 0.2 ml/min * Stimulerad produktion: ca 1,5 - 2 ml/min * Serös (vattnigt) främst från parotis normalt 25% av vår saliv produktion ökar vid stimulering kan bli 50 - 60%) * Mukös (slemrikt) främst från sublingualis 5% * Blandat från den som ligger i käken, submandibularis'''normalt 70% av saliv produktion * Nervös reglering via ”salivary nuclei” i hjärnstammen * Speciellt med innervering av spottkörtlar är att '''både sympatikus och parasympatikus har en aktiverande effekt på salivproduktionen. De fungerar är inte gas och broms som det brukar vara. Generellt kan sägas att ett parasympatiskt påslag ger ett ett mer vattnigt sekret och ett sympatiskt påslag ger ett mer proteinrikt sekret. * Aktiveras av smak, lukt och taktila stimuli (via kranialnerv VII & IX). Produktionen ökar kraftigt vid mekanisk stimulering. Olika aciniceller producerar mer muköst saliv och andra mer vattnigt. Olika sammansättning av olika acini i olika körtlar ger olika sammansättning av saliven. image:DF 12.jpg Saliv - funktioner # Skyddar emaljen # Hjälper tal, tuggning och sväljning # Löser upp partiklar och frisätter smakämnen # Neutraliserar syra i maten # Nedbrytning av kolhydrater via α-amylas # Antibakteriell via lysozym, peroxidas och laktoferrin # består till 99% av vatten Bilden nedan behöver vi inte kunna, men den ger en bra överblick. image:DF 13.jpg Hjärnstamsreglering via sympatikus eller paraympatikus. Sensoriskt stimuli från tungan bearbetas i hjärnan och salivering styrs av salivcentra i hjärnan. image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-04 kl. 12.20.14.png image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-04 kl. 12.20.26.png Bilden ovan visar att sympatikus har noradrenalin som signalsubstans som binder till adinerga receptorer i detta fall alfa-ett och beta-två. Vid parasympatisk aktivitet så frisätts acetylkollin som är kolinerg och binder till M3. (Se tidigare anteckningar om ANS.) Transmittorsubstans från de sympatiska och parasympatiska nerverna frisätts och binder sig till receptorer på den acinära cellen. Då sker en kedjereaktion i salivkörteln som leder till att primär- samt sekundärsaliv bildas. Reaktionen börjar med att de intracellulära budbärarna kalciumjoner (Ca2+) frisätts från intracellulära depåer och de strömmar dessutom in i cellen från annat håll. Den ökade kalciumjonkoncentrationen i cytoplasman öppnar kanaler för kaliumjoner (K+) som strömmar ut från cellens basolaterala delar och för kloridjoner (Cl-) (aktiv transport) som lämnar cellens apikala del för att hamna i lumen. Kloridjoner i acinära lumen drar till sig ett likvärdigt antal natriumjoner (Na+) (passiv transport), som från interstitiet når lumen via passage mellan de acinära cellerna. Den ökade koncentrationen i lumen av kloridjoner och natriumjoner utövar osmotisk dragningskraft på vatten, som från interstitiet når lumen. Kollinerg påverkan gör att aquaprin5 ökar och fler aquaporiner (vattenkanaler) sätts in i cellmembranet. * Protein: ffa exocytos * Vatten: osmos, kanaler (Aqp5) - fler aquaporiner sätts in i membranet * Kärldilaterande: VIP (Vasoaktiv intestinal peptid) image:DF 15.jpg Muntorrhet – Xerostomi hyposalvinering under 0,1mL/min är abnormalt kan också bero på förändrad komposition av saliv, Serös ---> Mukös # __'Risker:'__ K'aries ' ' Syraangrepp på tänder ' ' Risk för infektion i salivkörtlar ' ' Oral candiasis ' ' Talsvårigheter' ' image:DF 16.jpg' * Antikolinerga läkemedel vanligaste orsaken till muntorrhet, t.ex. blodtrycksmediciner & klassiska neuroleptika * Strålning mot cancer i huvudregionen * Antalet läkemedel påverkar salivproduktionen, oavsett om de är antikollinerga eller inte. Fler än sex stycken har negativ effekt på utsöndringen av saliv. Matstrupen - esofagus image:DF 17.jpg Varken nedbrytning eller upptag i matstrupen * Övre och nedre esofagussfinkter * Motorik – Peristaltik - så kraftiga rörelser att maten kommer att gå ner även om du står på huvudet och äter. * Slemhinnan: oförkortat skivepitel (plattepitel), ej slembildande * Epitel i esofagus är inte skyddat mot magsaft, om magsyra kommer upp i matstrupen så kommer epitelet att vara känsligt för det. Viktigt att den övre magmunnen fungerar bra och sluter tätt. Magsäcken image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-04 kl. 15.38.36.png =Primära funktioner:= * Lagring av föda – 'fundus' - övre delen * Blandning kraftig knådning av föda – 'antrum' - nedre delen * Sterilisering av föda med hjälp av HCl som även hjälper till med vissa enzymatiska processer. dödar bakterier så att det ej går ner till tunntarmen * Nedbrytning av näringsämnen; kolhydrater (fundus) , proteriner (antrum) * kolhydrater (fundus) alfa-amylas följer med ned från saliven och kan fortsätta jobba, tills det kommer ner till antrum där det är för surt för amylaset att kunna fungera. Proteiner bearbetas i antrum. * Kraftiga muskelrörelser behövs och därför finns det tre lager med muskler. Knådning kan ske eftersom muskelfibrer i de tre lagren ligger längsgående, runt omkring och även snett. Magsäcken är ett ihåligt organ, volymen regleras beroende på födans mängd. Magsäcken blandar födan genom kontraktionsringar som förflyttas ner mot pylorus (nedre magsäcksmunnen). Sekretoriska celler i magsäckens kryptor utsöndrar saltsyra (HCl), enzymer och hormoner. Födan bryts ned genom både mekaniska och kemiska processer. Stimulering av magsäcksprocesserna sker genom aktivering av receptorer i: * CNS och munnen - kefalisk fas - ökar ofta en process i magsäcken * magsäckens slemhinna - gastrisk fas - ökar ofta en process i magsäcken * tunntarmen - intestinal fas, är ffa inhibitorisk - viktigt för att styra magsäckens motoriska arbete och utsöndring av ämnen Stimulerande uppifrån men inhalerande nedifrån. Motorik i magsäcken image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-04 kl. 12.22.57.png Regleras av ENS - aktiveras av distenstion i antrum # Förflyttning av födan från fundus till pylorus # Malning: Kraftigaste peristaltiken och blandningen sker nära pylorus. Det sker ett tryck mot pylorus. # Förflyttning tillbaka mot fundus. Små mängder föda pumpas ut i duodenum medan resten av födan pressas uppåt i magsäcken. Processen fortsätter tills all föda har bearbetats och kommit ner i tunntarmen. Det är viktigt att pylorussfinktern fungerar, både för att kunna hålla tät när maten knådas och det bildas tryck mot den, samt när den ska öppnas och släppa ut maten till tunntarmen. Sekretion i magsäcken Olika celler i slemhinnan i magsäcken har olika viktiga funktioner för matsmältning. De sitter i kryptor, nedåtgående områden i slemhinnan. * Högst upp är 'huvudceller' eller '"neck cell"' som tillverkar slem. * 'Parietalceller' producerar HCL och "intrinsic factor". Parietalceller kommer vi att höra mycket mer om. De är viktiga och vi ska kunna dem. ('I Fundus') * 'ECL-celler' = '"enterochromaffin like cell"' dessa celler producerar histamin vilket är viktigt för produktionen av HCL ('I' 'Fundus') * G & D celler 'i Antrum' som producerar 'gastrin' och 'somatostatin.' Dessa celler ska vi kunna och vad de producerar. image:DF 18.jpg ° Intrinsic faktors - viktigt för att kunna ta upp B12 man kan få nevrologiska problem utan detta, = = =Produktion av Magsaft= =Cefalisk Fas: Lukt, Syn (30% av magsaft produceras) = =Gastrisk Fas: Mat i magen (50-60%)= =Intestinal Fas: Mat i tarmarna (5-10%)= Reglering av saltsyrasekretion image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-04 kl. 12.23.25.png Parietalceller i magsäckens slemhinna. (Gastrin och histamin produceras från andra celler i magsäckens slemhinna.) * CCK-B binder gastrin * M3 - muskarin, binder till acetylkolin * H2 - histaminreceptor Väte-kalium-pumpen är inaktiv då parietalcellen är inaktiv. Vid frisättning, till exempel då vagusnerven stimuleras eller ECL-celler frisätter histamin och/eller G-celler frisätter gastrin. Då binder ämnena till receptorerna och pumparna förflyttas till ytan på cellen och parietalcellen ('PC') aktiveras. Losec verkar genom att protonpumpen hämmas, tidigare mediciner blockerade H2, men det finns även H2 receptorer på andra ställen i kroppen, så den behandlingsmetoden var mindre specifikt. Standardbehandling för magsår är idag PPI (protonpumpsinhibitorer) och antibiotika. Mer info om magsår: Helicobacter pylori i magsår och kunnat knytas till sjukdomen som en viktig del i orsaksmekanismen. Bakterien kan påvisas i slemhinnan i nästan alla fall av tolvfingertarmssår och omkring 70 % av fallen vid sår i magsäcken. Behandling av magsår där H. pylori har påvisats består numera av en kombination av läkemedel som kraftigt hämmar saltsyraproduktionen (protonpumpshämmare) och två antibiotika (t.ex. amoxicillin, klaritromycin eller metronidazol) under en vecka. I över 90 % av fallen kan infektionen elimineras med denna behandling, varefter magsårssjukdomen är botad. Magsår som inte orsakats av infektion med H. pylori kan behandlas med syraproduktionshämmande mediciner som H2-receptorblockerare eller protonpumpshämmare. Saltsyraproduktion image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-04 kl. 12.23.36.png Bilden ovan. 'Koldioxid' och 'vatten' kommer att tas upp och bilda 'kolsyra H2CO3.' Kolsyra är instabilt och kommer att brytas ner till bikarbonat (vätekarbonat) 'HCO3'- med ett väte, 'H+' och det andra vätet, 'H+' kommer att gå ut mot lumen. Det transporteras ut till lumpen med hjälp av pumpen och väte och kalium byter plats. 'Bikarbonaten' transporteras ut på baksidan av cellen och går ut i blodet. I utbyte mot 'bikarbonatet' så kommer 'kloridjoner,' 'Cl-' att kunna tas upp via pumpen. Kloridjonerna kommer att gå ut mot lumen och där kommer då att finnas både klorid och väte som behövs för att bilda 'väteklorid = HCL = saltsyra'. image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-04 kl. 12.23.48.png Bilden ovan: Här är 'PC' gul i stället för blå, den visar hur parietalcellen regleras från andra delar av magsäcken. 'ECL-celler' producerar histamin, 'G-celler' producerar gastrin. Gastrin går ut i blodet och kan sedan gå direkt till CCKB/gastrinreceptorerna på PC eller binda 'till ECL-cellen' och öka dess frisättning av histamin. Histamin kan sedan kan gå till H2 receptorn på 'PC-cellerna'. Dessa tre faktorer krävs för att aktivera PC-cellerna så att de börjar producera HCL # G-cellerna en viktig funktion i att dels kunna påverka PC cellerna direkt med gastrin # eller via ECL-celler och histamin. # Vagusnerven frisätter ACh som binder till M3-receptorn Liten repetition om ANS 'Parasympatiska nervfibrer' utgår från hjärnstammen och ingår i kranialnerverna III (n. oculomotorius), VII (n. facialis), IX (n. glossopharyngeus) och 'X (n. vagus)' samt från spinalnerverna S2 – S4. Parasympatiska nervsystemet har acetylkolin som transmittorsubstans i både de pre- och de postganglionära neuronen. Neuronen benämns därför kolinerga neuron. Receptorerna för acetylkolin på det postsynaptiska neuronet kallas nikotinreceptorer, medan effektorcellerna har 'muskarinreceptorer.' Receptorerna: nikotin- och muskarin-receptorer reagerar båda två på ACh, anledningen till namnen är att de också reagerar på nikotin och muskarin. Nikotin finns i cigaretter och muskarin finns i svamp som bland annat vikingar åt för att bli påverkade. = = =Muskarinreceptor= * Aktiverande eller inhiberande * Finns på samtliga parasympatiska målorgan. De sitter ute i de målorgan som ska aktiveras, till exempel på en körtel. Kranialnerv X (nervus vagus) spelar en mycket viktig roll genom sin innervering av de flesta organ i bröst och bukhåla. Minskning av HCL-produktion BROMSA PRODUKTIONEN Minskning av HCL produktionen behöver också kunna ske. 'Somatostatin (Soin)' kommer från 'D-celler' som finns i 'antrum' och 'fundus' och det fungerar som broms. 'Soin' kan: # minska G-cellernas produktion av gastrin # eller minska ECL-cellernas produktion av histamin # eller binda direkt till PC-cellerna så att HCL-produktionen minskar CCK När 'CCK, kolecystokinin,' frisätts så kommer det att öka somatostatinfrisättningen hos D-celler och verkar därmed indirekt inhiberande på HCL. CCK kommer från tunntarmen (intestinal fas) och frisätts till blodet och på så sätt skickas alltså information från tunntarm till magsäck om att HCL-produktionen behöver minskas. Intrinsic factor och Vitamin B12 image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-04 kl. 12.24.07.png IF har egentligen inget med matsmältningen att göra, men den har en viktig funktion i att frakta vitamin B12 genom mag- och tarmkanalen där den kan sedan kan plockas upp i ileum. B12 behövs för DNA syntes i röda blodkroppar. Brist kan leda till anemi. 1) Vitamin B12 är bundet till protein i maten. 2) Den sura miljön och pepsin bryter bindningen mellan B12 och proteinet. 3) Parietalcellerna frisätter intrinsic factor (IF). 1) B12 binder till IF i duodenum 2) B12 + IF absorberas i ileum Magsäckens enzymsekretion: Pepsinogen = digestivt proenzym, blir till pepsin * Proteindigestion * Pepsin bildas när pepsinogen klyvs mha saltsyra. Enzymet är aktivt vid låga pH och inaktiveras vid pH > 5.0 (t.ex. pH i duodenum). * Pepsinogensekretion stimuleras av saltsyra, vagus och ENS (ACh) * I magsäcken kommer det aktiva pepsinet att börja bryta ner komplexa proteiner till mindre delar. Ett första steg i nedbrytningen av proteiner. Slemhinnans skyddsmekanismer image:DF 19.jpg I lumen i magsäcken kan pH vara så lågt som 2 (normalt ligger det ju på 7 i kroppen.) Skydd * Epitelceller producerar ett tjockt visköst slemlager (”unstirred layer”) som skyddar mot lågt pH och digestiva enzymer * Slemlagret sprider sig över slemhinnan. Bikarbonat utsöndras i slemlagret och verkar som en buffert mot saltsyran * Tight junctions mellan epitelcellerna i slemhinnan gör att saltsyra inte kan tränga igenom * Skadade celler byts snabbt ut så att hela epitelet förnyas var 3-6 dag * I kryptorna sitter det stamcelller som gör att de ytliga epitelcellerna hela tiden kan ersättas av nya. Det är också en viktig skyddsfunktion om tarmen skulle drabbas av skada. Det är därför som strålning drabbar mag och tarmkanalen mycket, eftersom strålning slår på celler med snabb delning. Kefal fas - från huvudet ner till mag- och tarmkanalen och magsäcken Magsäckens sekretion och motorik image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-04 kl. 15.54.01.png * Syn, lukt och smak av mat utlöser kefal stimulering av magsäcken (via vagusnerven) * Stimulering från vagus (Ach). * ACh kan stimulera parietalcellerna direkt för att utsöndra saltsyra men kan också aktivera G celler i antrum för att stimulera gastrinsekretion, som i sin tur stimulerar saltsyra produktion från parietalcellerna. Detta sker redan innan maten kommit ner i magsäcken. Magsäcken förbereder sig efter att ha fått signaler från vagus. * Receptiv relaxation av magsäcken - vagus. Magsäcken gör sig redo genom att slappna av redan innan maten kommit ner i magen. Gastrisk fas - när födan finns i magsäcken Magsäckens sekretion och motorik Initieras av föda i magsäcken, distension, peptider. image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-04 kl. 12.32.26.png Stimuli: * Distension aktiverar mekanoreceptorer, stimulerar kolinerga nerver (ACh), vilket aktiverar parietalceller att utsöndra saltsyra. * Töjningen påverkar G-celler att frisätta gastrin. * Ach och nedbrutna proteiner aktiverar gastrinsekretion från G celler. Gastrin frisätts i blodet och stimulerar parietalcellen till saltsyraproduktion. * Distension ökar motoriken så att födan knådas och bearbetas * Adaptiv relaxation av magsäcken. Vagovagal reflex: distorsion av magsäcken aktiverar afferenta och sedan efferenta vagus (omkoppling i förlängda märgen) och utlöser då enrelaxation av magsäckens muskulatur. Det finns ett max som magen kan ta emot, men den är effektiv och flexibel och kan ta emot mycket. Intestinal fas - från tunntarmen (intestins = tarmar) inhiberar saltsyra HCl Magsäckens sekretion och motorik I denna fas bromas motorik och produktion av saltsyra. Signaler från tunntarmen påverkar magsäcken. Det sker exempelvis: * När fett bryts ner till fria fettsyror * Det blir surt i tunntarmen * Det blir många partiklar i tunntarmen Signalerna kommer i form av hormoner (exempelvis Soin) som frisätts, eller via det enteriska nätverket som inhiberar processerna i magsäcken. Det är viktigt att det är tarmen som styr magsäckens aktivitet. Det beror på att det är i tunntarmen som näringen sedan ska tas upp. I tunntarmen måste det finnas rätt förutsättningar för att näringen ska kunna tas upp. Om födan inte har rätt sammansättning, om det är för mycket partiklar eller för surt så fungerar det inte optimalt. I för sur miljö fungerar till exempel inte enzymerna från bukspottkörteln som hjälper till att bryta ner maten så att vi kan tillgodogöra oss näringen. image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-04 kl. 12.32.39.png Magsäckstömning image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-04 kl. 12.32.55.png Bilden ovan: entero = sådant som sker i tarmen endokrin = hormonellt enteroendokrin = hormoner som bildas i tarmen Cirkeln i bilden ovan visar en sammanställning med feedback som reglerar hur maten går från magsäck till tunntarm och hur sekretion av HCL och motoriska rörelser ökar eller minskar beroende på vilka signaler som fås. 'Att lära sig:' image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-04 kl. 12.33.07.png =Tunntarm, tjocktarm, lever, pankreas och gallblåsa= =Matspjälkning och upptag= Tunntarmens anatomi - duodenum, jejunum, och ileumimage:Skärmavbild 2015-05-04 kl. 12.33.25.png Bilden ovan: Rött och blått är vener och artärer och det gröna i mitten är lymfkärl. Lymfkärlen är viktiga för att ta hand om fett som brutits ner i tarmen, övriga näringsämnen tas upp via blodet. Det som är väldigt speciellt men tunntarmen är att ytan är väldigt veckad. Varje veck är i sin tur uppbyggda av fler veck. Det gör att tunntarmen får en mycket stor yta, vilket gör att mycket näring kan tas upp. På cellnivå, enterocyter finns mikrovilli som sitter och "viftar" och lockar till sig födoämnen. I just dessa celler finns även "brush border enzymes" som är de slutliga enzymerna i nedbrytningskedjan. De sitter i väggen på tunntarmen. I övrigt finns slembildande goblet celler och immunceller, på liknande sätt som i magsäcken. image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-04 kl. 12.33.38.png Bilden ovan: Tvärsnitt av tarmvilli med enterocyter (de är de som tar upp näringen) med mikrovilli som sitter ytterst, närmst födan. Under enterocyterna finns andra celler. Levern * 'Levern' producerar och frisätter 'galla'. Gallan hamnar i gallblåsan och frisätts därifrån till tunntarmen. * Galla: Gallsalter, bilirubin, kolesterol, triglycerider, fosfolipider och elektrolyter. * 'Gallsalterna' och 'fosfolipider' hjälper till i nedbrytningsprocessen. * Galla fungerar som emulgeringsmedel för fettdropparna i tunntarmen. image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-04 kl. 12.33.50.png Utsöndring av galla image:DF 20.jpg * Fett (ffa fria fettsyror) i tunntarmen stimuleras enterocyterna som är enetrokrina celler att frisätta 'CCK' ('kolecystokinin)' och 'sekretin.' * CCK stimulerar att galla och bikarbonat bildas * CCK stimulerar kontraktion av gallblåsan * Sekretin stimulerar gångepitelet till att utsöndra bikarbonatrikt sekret Enterohepatiska kretsloppet; återanvändning av gallsalter mellan tunntarm och lever image:DF 21.jpg Bilden ovan. Tarmens och leverns kretslopp. Nästan alla gallsalter återanvänds i kroppen, upp till 98 %. Det kallas för det 'enterohepatiska kretsloppet.' Gallan produceras av levern och fraktas sedan till gallblåsan. I gångarna och i blåsan tas lite joner och vatten upp och gallan lagras sedan i blåsan. När det kommer signaler = CCK så kontraheras gallblåsan och CCK får också en sfinkter att öppnas och gallan kan hamna i tarmen. När gallan har gjort sitt jobb och fettet är nedbrutet och upplockat så kommer gallsalterna att tas upp av kroppen igen. Det sker i ileumdelen av tunntarmen (den del som är närmast tjocktarmen). Andra ämnen som till exempel bilirubin är restprodukter och de kommer inte att återupptas igen. Det fortsätter ner i tjocktarmen och är det som ger avföringen dess färg. 'Pankreas - bukspottkörteln' image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-04 kl. 12.34.28.png Bukspottkörteln har gångar som går ut i tunntarmen och gången från gallblåsan går faktiskt ihop med bukspottskörteln. När enzymer produceras i bukspottkörteln så kommer de ut i tarmen samtidigt med gallan då sfinktern öppnas. Det är från gångarna som bikarbonat frisätts och cellerna inne i gallblåsan är de som producerar enzymer. * Producerar och frisätter hormoner, enzymer och en bikarbonatrik vätska * Nervös reglering via vagus * Hormonell reglering via 'sekretin''' = att bikarbonat bildas''' och '''CCK = att enzymer frisätts''' Pankreas består till allra största delen av '''exokrina celler, 98%''' och resten är endokrina celler * ''Endokrina celler', blåa i bilden nedan, producerar hormoner tex insulin. Endokrina hormoner går ut i blodet. * 'Exokrina celler' acini, rosa i bilden nedan producerar digestiva enzymer och bikarbonatsekret. Exokrina ämnen (hormoner) har egna utförselgångar. image:DF 22.jpg Enzymer 'Kolhydrater – α-amylas' latin chymus = magsaft latin trypsinum = gnuggning, söndertrasning 'Exempel på några enzymer som bryter ner protein' '(först till mindre komplexa proteinstrukturer, sedan till peptidaser och sedan till fria aminosyror)' * Trypsin * Chymotrypsin * Carboxypeptidas 'Fett' * Lipas * Co-lipas - hjälper till att stimulera lipas * Dessa bryter tillsammans med galla ner fett Pankreasenzymerna är aktiva vid neutralt pH. Bikarbonat behövs därför att neutralisera magsäcksinnehållet så att enzymerna kan arbeta. Enzymer image:DF 23.jpg Töms ut i duodenum. De enzymer som finns i pankreas finns i inaktiv form, annars skulle pankreas också brytas ner. Proteaser och co-lipas lagras i en inaktiv form: * Trypsin__ogen__ * Chymotrypsin__ogen__ * __Pro__elastas * __Pro__carboxypeptidas * __Pro__-colipas Processen när dessa inaktiva former aktiveras initieras av 'enteropeptidas' som finns i tarmväggen. Det sätter igång att 'trypsinogen''' klyvs till '''trypsin' som sedan kan klyva de andra i en kaskadreaktion. image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-04 kl. 12.35.13.png =Kemisk nedbrytning av fett= Triglycerider bryts ner till diglycerider och sedan till monoglycerider eller fria fettsyror. Det är främst de fria fettsyrorna som kroppen sedan kan ta upp. image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-04 kl. 12.35.29.png Protein Protein bryts ner till oligopeptider, sedan till tripeptider, dipeptider och aminosyror. Kemisk nedbrytning: Kolhydrater Kolhydrater bryts till di, tri och oligosackarider och slutligen till monosackarider i form av glukos, fruktos och galaktos. Brush border enzymer bryter ner di-sackarider till monosackarider. Dessa enzymer sitter i enterocyterna som finns i tarmväggen och det är de som gör den sista spjälkningen av kolhydrater. image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-04 kl. 16.16.47.png Om man saknar laktas blir man laktosintolerant. Kroppen kan då inte bryta ned laktos som längre ner i tarmen kommer att irritera och orsaka smärta och diarré. Digestion and Absorption - Kolhydrater (bröd, ris, sädeslag, potatis, osv) image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-04 kl. 12.35.45.png Bilden ovan: Stärkelse börjar att brytas ner av amylas i munnen, även bukspottkörteln utsöndrar amylas. Stärkelsen bryts ner till maltos, disackarider och maltas som är ett brush border enzym bryter sedan ner det till monosackarider, i detta fall glukos. Olika typer av monosackarider utnyttjar olika transportörer i tarmväggen som kan frakta olika typer av glukos. Tarmens Absorption - Kolhydrater image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-04 kl. 12.35.55.png Bilden ovan: 'Sekundär aktiv transport.' En princip som utnyttjat av kroppen på flera olika ställen. Upptaget drivs av en ATP pump som driver ut natrium och plockar upp kalium. Detta leder till att det byggs upp en natriumgradient utanför cellen som sedan kan utnyttjas av Glut1. Samtidigt som natrium kommer in så följer också galaktos och galaktos med. Men det kräver alltså att man först har byggt upp en natriumgradient. Glut1 verkar ut mot lumen och plockar upp glukos och galaktos från tarmen, det ska sedan transporteras vidare till blodet. Det är det en annan transportör som sköter, nämligen Glut2. Det sker genom diffusion och ingen energi behöver alltså tillföras. När det gäller fruktos så sker i stället så kallad faciliterad diffusion. Det är en koncentrationsgradient som styr att fruktos tas upp från tarmen via Glut5 och sedan ut till blodet via diffusion och en Glut2 transportörer. Tarmen har (till skillnad från njuren) ingen gräns på hur mycket socker den kan plocka upp från blodet. Om vi sätter i oss en massa socker så kommer tarmen att sätta in fler transportörer. Det kan alltså i princip inte bli mättat och kan ta till sig nästan hur mycket glukos som helst. Kemisk Digestion: Proteiner 'Nedbrytning:' Enzymer i magsäcken: pepsin (pepsinogen blir till pepsin med hjälp av saltsyra) Enzymer i tunntarmen: * Pankreasenzymer – trypsin, chymotrypsin, och carboxypeptidase * ”Brush border” enzymer – amino peptidases, carboxypeptidases, och dipeptidases 'Absorption:' liknar kolhydrater Protein Digestion och Absorption – Protein (kött, ägg, mjölk osv.) image:DF 24.jpg Pepsin från magsäcken bryter ner protein till mindre bitar, sedan kommer enzymer från pankreas att bryta ner mer och sedan kommer även här brush border enzymer från tunntarmens vägg att bryta ner det sista sista till dipeptider eller fria aminosyror. Upptag av aminosyror & peptider image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-04 kl. 12.36.20.png Även här finns olika transportörer. Natriummedierat upptag använder sig av en ATP-driven pump i ena delen av transportören pumpar ut natrium och in kalium. På andra sidan av cellen utnyttjas sedan gradientskillnaden och natrium kommer in i transportören och tar med sig en aminosyra. Vätemedierat upptag, natrium pumpas ut och kalium in som tidigare men sedan byts natrium och väte i en annan pump. Olika för olika typer av aminosyror använder olika transportörer och metoder. Protein digestion # Spjälkning av proteiner och peptider till mindre delar i magsäcken och i tunntarmen # Fortsatt medbrytning i brush border till peptider och aminosyror # Na+ beroende aminosyra upptag H+ beroende di -och tripeptid upptag # Di- och tripeptider bryts ner till amiosyror i cytosolen # Aminosyrorna lämnar epitelcellen via faciliterad diffusion. image:DF 25.jpg Kemisk Digestion: Fett - det som är svårast för kroppen att bryta ner och det kräver mest energi * Fett i födan - 90% triglycerider. * Stora aggregat av triglycerider, vilka är olösliga i vatten, bryts ner och hålls i löslig form m.h.a. galla. * Triglyceridmolekyler spjälkas enzymatiskt med lipas från pankreas, vilket ger fria monoglycerider och fettsyror som kan tas upp i tarmen genom diffusion image:DF 26.jpg Emulgering av fett med gallsalter image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-04 kl. 12.36.52.png Gallan sätter sig på utsidan av en fettdroppe. Gallan är bipolär och har alltså en fettlöslig och en vattenlöslig del. Den fettlösliga (hydrofoba) sätter sig in mot fettet och den vattenlösliga (hydrofila) utåt. Tillsammans med motoriken bryts då de stora fettdropparna ned till mindre bitar, som kallas miceller där lipas från pankres kan brytas ner till monoglycerider eller fira fettsyror. Dessa kan sedan tas upp via diffusion i tarmcellen och sedan via exocytos ta sig ut i lymfkärlen och så småningom plockas upp. Här krävs inte några transportörer utan sker helt via diffusion. Om gallan saknas, till exempel efter en operation så behöver individen vara restriktiv med fett i sin kost. Fettupptag i tarmvilli - Diffusion image:DF 27.jpg image:DF 27.jpg image:DF 29.jpg Vattenabsorption image:DF 30.jpg I kolon och tunntarm plockas stor del av vattnet som går åt under matspjälkningen. Vattentransport över tarmväggen image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-04 kl. 12.37.45.png Normal homeostas är det vi bör kunna. Det är natrium som hjälper till så att vattnet kan plockas upp. Det skapas en osmotisk gradient som gör att vatten tar sig in mellan cellerna i tarmen eller genom cellerna i tarmen mha aquaporiner. Om natrium inte kan plockas upp så skapas ingen gradient och då kan kroppen inte ta till sig vätska. Det gör att man kan bli mycket uttorkad. Vid exempelvis en kolerainfektion där detta inte fungerar kan en individ faktiskt bli så uttorkad att hen dör inom några timmar. Om en har en infektion eller diarré är det alltså bra att ta en vätska som innehåller glukos. Glukos tar med sig natrium in i kroppen. Aquaporin 2 spelar roll för vattentransport över tarmväggen speciellt i kolon image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-04 kl. 12.37.55.png Aquaporiner finns inte så mycket i tunntarmen men väl i kolon. Bilden ovan visar hur de regleras vid törst hos en råtta. Vid törst ökar de snabbt. image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-04 kl. 12.38.06.png Funktioner: * Absorption av vatten och elektrolyter * Lagra restprodukter tills de elimineras * Bakteriell nedbrytning av restprodukter (till viss del) image:DF 31.jpg Inga villi, ingen enzymproduktion, stora kryptor, goblet celler. Maten lagras och knådas i tarmen karakteristiska utbuktningar som kallas haustra (singularis haustrum.) Eftersom det inte finns några vili tar vi här inte upp någon energi och inget bryts heller ner, det finns inga enzymer. Det finns dock gott om gobletceller här, de finns i kryptorna. Mycket slem och knådning alltså, men inget upptag. Motorik tjocktarmen * Peristaltik ovanlig (den rörelse då födan flyttas från A - B) * Segmentation (blandningsmotorik) = haustration, knådning av födan som finns i den delen * Framåtdrivande motorik (Mass Movements), kraftig kontraktion, förflyttar födan mot rektum. Främst i tvärgående och nedåtgående kolonavsnitt, ca 1-3 ggr/dag, tonisk kontraktion av långa tarmavsnitt. Långsam förflyttning av tarminnehåll, 5-10 cm/h, * Aktiveras efter en måltid genom ökad volym i magsäck och tunntarm (nervös innervering ENS, långa banor som går från tunntarm till tjocktarm). Också vid irritation i kolon (tex tarmsår) det kan ge ökad motorik. Defäkation: spinal reflex som kan påverkas av CNS Distension av rektum - detta är inte viljestyrt * Mekanoreceptorer i tarmvägg, sensoriska nerver (ENS, ANS) känner att det töjs ut för att det kommer föda * Stimulerar kontraktion av tarmvägg * Relaxerar den interna (inre) sfinktern Viljestyrda signaler stimulerar relaxation av extern anal sfinkter. Den yttre sfinktern står under viljekontroll. Små barn har inte utvecklat nervös kontroll över de yttre sfinktrarna och det är därför som de inte kan kontrollera detta. image:DF 32.jpg